


Life in the 21st Century

by stucky1918



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky and Nat are partners, Established Bucky/Steve, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, shield agent bucky, this is total fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky1918/pseuds/stucky1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just some cute established relationship fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in the 21st Century

     Bucky sat stiffly in the back of the large black van. The buildings of New York swooshed past in blurs of gray until they passed Stark Tower, lit brightly in the signature Arc Reactor Blue. Bucky's eyes glazed over the tower and his mind wandered to the room he and Steve would soon share in it (Tony promised the remodeling would be done within the year). But before he had a chance to consider the new living arrangements, he felt a buzz on his right leg. 

     Though he was still figuring out this 21st century contraption that Natasha insisted he buy to "keep up with the times, old man", he had come to associate that faint buzzing with Steve. They rarely worked the same missions so Steve had begun the habit of texting Bucky periodically throughout the day (usually with various spelling mistakes since he hasn't quite mastered autocorrect). Bucky would pick up his phone and see, in that bright blue blob, "Hey, Buck, how is it going?" Or "Are you being safe?" Or "Is Natasha being nice?" All of which brought a slight smile to Bucky's lips.  

     He reached down and picked the phone up with his flesh hand (the only hand the touch screen would recognize) and navigated his way to the message. 

     "How is the mission going? Promise to make it back alive?" 

     Bucky couldn't help but chuckle as his eyes flicked over the words and he heard Steve saying them. 

     "Another text from lover boy?" Natasha's naturally sensual voice broke through the air and her eyes flicked up from her phone (on which she was doing much more important things) to Bucky's dark eyes. 

     "Uh, yeah." Bucky said with a slight chuckle. Natasha went on to return her gaze to the cell phone and continue what it was she was doing. She was in charge of the logistics of this operation. Once Bucky was involved, he was the muscle and she was the brains. They were fondly referred to as the "Ex-Soviet Crime Fighting Duo" by most everyone at Shield. 

     After a few silent moments, that familiar buzz began again but before Bucky could reach out for it, Natasha's nimble hand snatched it from his leg. 

     "Nat, come on." Bucky pleaded, this time with his metal arm outstretched. 

     "I just wanna see what lover boy has to say." 

     Just a few seconds later her face broke out into laughter as she managed "Dear God, Steve."

     "What?" Bucky rushed out urgently.

     "He sent you...a selfie." Her free arm was reached across her chest as she laughed.

     "I don't....what?" Bucky asked, clearly confused. 

     Nat silently handed over the phone smiling ear to ear.

     Bright on the screen was a picture of Steve. He was wearing a t-shirt with the words "107th infantry" printed in grey on the top right corner- a relic of a past life. And his hair stuck out wildly I'm every direction, still wet from a shower he must have just taken. His lips were stretched across his face in the worlds largest smile. His eyes shimmered their natural blue color. 

     As he looked at the picture, Bucky's confusion melted into a smile that almost matched Steve's. 

     "Jesus, you want me to give you a minute alone with that?" Nat snipped from across the van. Bucky responded with what he considered a playful punch to Natasha's arm. 

     "Do I have to keep reminding you to lay off the steroids, Hulk?" 

     "Hey, Bruce is a nice man!" Bucky snipped back.

 

     Late that night Bucky arrived back at Steve's apartment, well, their apartment now. He walked through the door, peeled off his leather jacket and walked into the kitchen. Steve sat at the kitchen table going through files, presumably for a mission, with a beer in front of him. 

     "Trying to get a little tipsy?" Bucky teased as he walked up behind him.

     Steve smiled immediately in recognition of his voice. He twisted back looking behind his shoulder and said "You and I both now my metabolism is too fast for that." He chuckled. Bucky continued to the fridge and got himself a beer. 

     "So, Steve..." He started.

     "Yeah, Buck?" Steve's eyes stayed focused on the papers spread out on the table. 

     "I liked that picture you sent me." 

     "Oh, god!" Steve laughed, "You liked it? I thought I was pretty cute." 

     "As always." Bucky replied as his metal hand reached out, grabbed Steve's t-shirt and gently pulled him across the table for a kiss. 

     "But maybe next time it doesn't have to be so...cute." 


End file.
